


Vacation (All I Ever Wanted)

by crescent_gaia



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort-ish, My First Work in This Fandom, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith goes on vacation to visit Cristina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation (All I Ever Wanted)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna/gifts).



> I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters. This is set after the current season and there is speculation on what's happening with Meredith and Derek. Please enjoy!

_I gotta go. You stay here. You are a gifted surgeon with an extraordinary mind.  
Don’t let what he wants eclipse what you need.  
He’s very dreamy, but he’s not the sun. You are._

Meredith sat the kitchen table, sipping on her coffee and mentally going through the list one more time. The children were with Derek in DC for a couple of weeks and he was doing fine because his mother was there to help. Everything was covered at the hospital, thanks to some interesting scheduling and Owen knowing that she needed some time off. She looked down at her ticket to Zurich and grinned at the thought of seeing Cristina again. She grabbed her cell as it started to ring. “Hello?”

“When do you get in again?” Cristina asked on the other end of the phone.

“Good morning to you too,” Meredith said. “I land at 7:05 tomorrow morning, like you suggested so I don’t get jet lag. I’m all ready to go; I’ve got the international charger in my suitcase. Thanks again for texting me about it.”

“Yeah, well, less running around on the day you’ve got to leave,” Cristina said. “I still can’t believe that you’re coming.”

“Well, I’ve got to see the person that sent everything into a spin,” Meredith said. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Yes you are,” Cristina said. “Safe flight.”

“Yeah,” Meredith said. “You’re sure you want me to come out there? Because I’m not all happy right now.”

“Yes” Cristina said. “Zurich is fun and work has been great but… you’re not here. So I want you to come and see it and… well, relax.”

“You’re not going to hit me up for a job offer?” Meredith asked. “Because I think Derek will go off the deep end.”

“Damn, you’ve discovered my evil plan. Finish eating breakfast and get on the plane. I will see you when you get here and take you for sightseeing and breakfast but not in that order.”

“I also get to check you for scars from your brain transplant?” Meredith asked.

“Yes,” Cristina said. “Bye.” And she hung up.

“Bye,” Meredith said with a sigh. She did finish eating her breakfast and was in the cab on the way to the airport when her phone rang again. “Hello?”

“Did you remember the charger?” Derek asked.

“Yes,” Meredith said. “I didn’t think you’d be up.”

“Hours ahead of you and a long day goes with being able to call you,” Derek sad. “Plus, you’re about to get on a plane and… I’m sorry.”

She blinked. “What?”

“I really shouldn’t have pulled you in this direction. It’s just that it is a once in a lifetime chance and I did put myself ahead of you,” he said. “I shouldn’t have and I’m sorry.”

“Are you going to feel better if the plane crashes? Because that could happen again. And this time, there’s no walking away unless he does it perfectly in the water. So make sure that you’re telling me the truth and not something that is just going to make you feel better. Because I’m done with that. I’m done with you being perfect and dreamy and putting yourself before everyone else!” She took a deep breath and mouthed sorry to the taxi driver. “I don’t mean that.”

“I’m not going to feel less guilty if the plane crashes,” he says. “And I hope it doesn’t because I’ll lose you and the kids will lose you. I am sorry.”

She sighed. “This doesn’t erase everything.”

“I know,” he said. “Have a safe trip, Mer.”

She paused. “Thanks. Give the kids a hug for me?”

“Yeah,” he said and hung up.

She made sure the call ended and sighed, leaning back in the seat. She watched the scenery roll by until they got to the airport and checked in for her flight. A coffee helped pass the time until the flight and she settled into her seat, closing her eyes after the in-flight safety drill was over. When she woke up, she could see the sun was up and ran for the flight attendant to ask how long until they landed. She smiled as she heard an hour and reached into her carry-on to freshen up.

“Visiting your husband?” her elderly seat mate asked her.

“No, he’s at home looking after the kids. More that I don’t want to look a mess for my best friend,” she replied.

“I understand,” the seat mate said. “And you’ve got a poppy seed stuck in your teeth.”

Meredith found it and got it out, thanking the seat mate, and finished up. She stopped herself from bouncing in her seat at the thought of seeing Cristina, even though it hadn’t even been three months yet, and how much she really missed her friend. It didn’t take long for the flight to land and her to be through customs and getting her luggage. She brightened at seeing Cristina and gave her a big hug. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Cristina said. “How are you?”

“Separated from Derek and it’s one of the better things in my life right now,” Meredith said. 

Cristina looked at her in shock. “Really?”

“Something we’re trying,” Meredith said. “We’ve been at our lowest point of stress since everything started. The kids love going back and forth on the plane and… well, low stress.”

“Yeah,” Cristina said. “So, sightseeing?”

Meredith grinned. “What is there to see in Zurich?”

“Things,” Cristina said. “Oh, ZurichCARD,” she said and led over Meredith over to get a card. “So you can get around just in case I’m called in for something. Doubtful, but might happen. Do you want to see the place while you’re here?”

“No, because Derek might kill me if I jump countries,” Meredith said, grinning at Cristina’s laugh. They got the car and jumped on the train, getting to Cristina’s place and dropping off the luggage. They spent the rest of the day sightseeing and had dinner at a very nice place but she was happy when they were back at Cristina’s home. 

“So, what, twenty minutes and then my room?” Cristina asked.

“More like fifteen,” Meredith said. She got ready for bed quickly before slipping into Cristina’s room and getting comfortable in the bed. She moved a few pillows before finding the right spot and grinned as Cristina got into bed. “I missed this most of all.”

“I know,” Cristina said. “Owen’s talking about coming out here.”

“To visit?” Meredith asked.

“No, to stay,” Cristina said. “And, you know the strange thing? I’m looking for a place to put him and thinking about getting married again. And even having a kid because… not that I’m not the person that I was in Seattle, but its different here. It’s quieter and focused and I wouldn’t be giving everything up to be a mom. I could be a mom and a surgeon even more than I could be before. So, yeah, we’ve been talking about it.”

“Maybe I should move here. I could get Zen about Derek’s decisions,” Meredith said.

“It’s not about being Zen. It’s about realizing that you matter too,” Cristina said. “You keep on forgetting that.”

“I needed what you said to me,” Meredith said. “Even if you did just say it because you were leaving.”

“Yeah,” Cristina said, moving and hugging Meredith tightly. “You are the sun though,” she whispers. “I do get blinded when I think or look at you.”

Meredith hugged her back, resting her head on Cristina’s chest. “If I’m the sun, you’re the moon. Shining just as bright but in a different time.”

“I think the wine finally got to you,” Cristina said. “Not that I mind.”

“Hmm,” Meredith said. “Sleep in tomorrow and then chocolate.”

“Deal,” Cristina said. “And dragging you in to see work.”

Meredith chuckled. “Fine.”

Cristina smiled and kissed the top of Meredith’s head before turning out the lights. “Night Mer.”

“Night Cristina,” Meredith said quietly. She closed her eyes as she slept against her friend, having the best sleep of her life in the longest time.


End file.
